Just The Way You Are
by JazaraRose
Summary: Kagome tells Inuyasha she's going back to her time but leaves out the fact it's her birthday. He finds out and decides to do something special, what will he do? and how will it affect their future?


**Just The Way You Are**

* * *

It was a nice peaceful day in the Sengoku Jidai, until we two figures arguing in a small hut, caught the attention of the whole village.

"Kagome are you even listening to me?!" yelled a very irritated inu hanyou.

"Look Inuyasha, as much as I'd love to stay and have this conversation with you I have to go!" said an equally annoyed raven-haired girl.

"No we have shards to find! I don't give a damn about your stupid 'skool' or your 'tests"

"Well I do, so SIT!" yelled the modern day school girl as the red clad man slammed face first into the ground.

Quickly jumping on her bike, Kagome rode away towards the bone eater's well in a huff.

"What a jerk! How can he not appreciate all the time I spend in his world? Is it so bad that I'd like to graduate and get into high school? With all my absences that might not even be a possibility." She finished with a groan.

As she placed her knee on the well she took one last look over her shoulder. '_Three days Inuyasha that's all I need, don't worry your jewel detector wont be gone for long.'_ With a sad smile she jumped into the well and let the pale blue light carry her five hundred years into the future.

"God dammit! She can't just leave like that!" Inuyasha said as the subjugation finally began to wear off.

In all honesty the jewel wasn't the only reason he didn't want Kagome to leave. He hated to admit it but he was lonely when she was away. He missed the way her presence could make him peaceful, the way her scent could calm him. With her gone he felt on edge all the time.

_'Keh doesn't matter I'm giving her a couple days and then I'm going to get her no if, ands, or buts about it!'_ He thought making his was to the Goshinboku.

As he sat on the highest branch in the shade he began to think. He thought of how the jewel was almost whole, how the final battle was coming soon, he thought about his feelings for Kikyo…as well as Kagome. He had to make his choice, and he had to make it soon.

* * *

"I don't know any of this stuff!" said a very stressed out Kagome. She ran her hands over her face and through her hair in an attempt to calm her racing thoughts.

'_I'll never get into high school with these marks, I have to retake most of my courses and even then it might not be enough!'_ With a loud sigh she harshly let her head fall onto her desk. She slowly began to doze off, dreaming of a certain hanyou five hundred years in the past, wondering if they could have a future together.

She slowly sat up, blinking away her tiredness. "No, he's still hung up on Kikyo, I'm just a replacement until the battle is over then he'll leave me…and go to hell with her." She sighed once again connecting her Ipod to the speakers sitting on her dresser. She got ready to take a long, relaxing bath. Tomorrow was her birthday and she planned on spending a nice, relaxing day with her family. As she slid into the bath she felt a little bad not telling the others about her birthday, especially Inuyasha. But who could blame her for wanting to spend a little alone time with her family. A family that nowadays she rarely got to see.

* * *

"Inuyasha where are you going?" Asked a very confused Shippo

"I'm going to get Kagome where else would I go be going?"

"Well she said she would be gone at least three days, it's only been two" Said the female demon slayer.

"Two days is long enough. I'm going bring her back and you're all just wasting my time!" yelled Inuyasha as stomped out of the hut.

"When will he learn that he is so transparent, we all know the only reason he's going to get Kagome early is because he gets so antsy when she's not around." Said a very lecherous but wise monk.

"Mhm." They all nodded in agreement.

**{~*~}**

"They all think they're so smart I don't miss Kagome, we just need get these last few shards before Naraku!" Inuyasha told him self in denial. With that he jumped into the well to bring the girl he couldn't live without back to his side.

As Inuyasha stepped out of the well house his puppy dog-ears twitched as he caught the soccer ball coming straight for his head.

"Hey Inuyasha! Sorry about that." Said Kagome's little brother Souta.

"No problem kid, where's your sister?"

"You're coming to get her already? She said was staying at least three days?" said the very confused 10 year-old.

"Yeah well we got business on the other side so I came a little early."

"Well do you think you could stay till tomorrow? It's her birthday and my mom would love if you guys could stay and celebrate."

Inuyasha stood there a mixture of surprise and shock on his face.

"Kagome never told me about her birthday..." he said quietly hurt and disappointment creeping into his voice.

_'Why wouldn't she tell me? Did she not want me to know?'_

Souta walked up to the much taller boy standing on his tiptoes to place a small hand on his hero's broad shoulder. "Don't look so down, maybe it just slipped her mind. She's been really into getting caught up in her school work. You can celebrate with us! Mama's making her special birthday cake." He finished with a huge smile on his face

He took the soccer ball Inuyasha just remembered he was holding. As the boy ran in the opposite direction, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Oh and it might be a good idea to get her present. Girl's like that kind of stuff!" he said as an after thought as he continued to play with his soccer ball.

A present? What could he get Kagome? What did she even like? Dammit all he wanted to do was get her and go home, he wasn't here to stress and over stupid shit Kagome probably wouldn't like anyway.

_'But maybe it wouldn't hurt to do something nice for her.'_ he thought jumping onto her windowsill and climbing into her room. He sat on her bed and leaned against the wall with his great sword sitting in his lap. He took a look at her desk and saw the mess of papers and books. He was keeping her from being able to do her schoolwork, keeping her from her friends, and worst of all her family. With that he closed his eyes and decided that there was no harm in letting her stay an extra day. Just as he was about fall into a light sleep and strange song come on from the weird rectangle sitting on Kagome's desk. As he listened to the words he finally knew what he was gonna give Kagome for her birthday. He snatched the small rectangle off her desk and jumped out of the already open window, smirking the whole time.

* * *

Kagome walked into her room wearing some black yoga pants, a white t-shirt, and a towel wrapped around her still wet hair. She didn't know how much she took things for granted in her time. Being in the feudal era with Inuyasha most of the time she really learned to appreciate being able to come home and take a nice long bath.

When she walked into her room the first thing she noticed was that her Ipod was missing._ 'That's strange I thought I left it on the speakers before my bath.'_ she decided not to dwell on it and get back to her schoolwork. She took the soaked towel off her semi dry hair and began working. As a breeze blew through her room causing her to shiver she realized her window was open, knowing full well it was closed before she left.

_'What in the world is going on?'_

As Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku of Kagome's time he listened to the song over and over. It was perfect! This was exactly how he felt about Kagome. Inuyasha had made his decision, this being part of the reason he was impatient of her returning to the sengoku jidai. Now he could tell her and her birthday tomorrow gave him the best opportunity. With that he feel asleep dreaming of his future with Kagome.

* * *

Kagome woke up with light streaming on her face. She could smell breakfast; she quickly showered and brushed her hair. She ran downstairs to see apple cinnamon pancakes, sausage, sunny side up eggs, toast, and freshly squeezed orange juice to top it all off.

"Oh my god mom! This looks amazing!" Kagome squealed as she sat down at the table.

"Well it's your birthday dear, I made a traditional western breakfast just for you." her mom said with a bright smile.

"Mom you're the best!" Kagome spent all day relaxing and just being with her family. That night they had her favorite dinner and birthday cake. They were about to start opening presents when Inuyasha came into the living room.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Souta as he ran up to the hanyou.

"Sup kid." said Inuyasha casually.

_'Oh no what am I gonna do! I didn't tell Inuyasha about my birthday, he's gonna be furious.'_ Kagome thought worriedly.

Inuyasha looked right at Kagome with a smile on his face, he walked to her and sat down next to her.

"Happy Birthday Kagome." he said.

She looked shocked. How did he know? She knew for sure she never told him, that's when she heard Souta chuckle from across the table. She turned her head and glared. _'Souta you brat, oh just you wait I'm gonna get you.'_ she thought evilly.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She finally said back.

They continued to open presents and Kagome was really tired. They said their goodnights which left Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the living room. After five minutes of unbearable silence Kagome took it upon herself to break it.

"Inuyasha look I-" but Inuyasha caught her off when he spun her around to face him. He gently pulled her to him, which surprised her.

"I get it, you wanted to be with your family but you still should have told me." he softly scolded her.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Come outside with me?"

Kagome was taken back by his forwardness but followed him out side none-the-less. She trailed behind him until he stopped under the sacred tree.

"You know I realized something today." he started staring up at the tree thoughtfully. He turned around to look her in the eyes. "Your birthday marks the one year anniversary of my freedom, and marks one year that we've been traveling together."

As Kagome looked up at him her heart skipped a beat.

"I kind of took this from your room the other day." he said sheepishly pulling the Ipod out of his haori.

Kagome took it from him and look back into his eyes and her breath hitched in her throat. How can one look from him set her on fire like this? _'But I can't feel like this, his heart doesn't belong to me.'_

" You know my situation with Kikyo," he hesitated when he saw her visibly flinch at the dead priestess's name. "And I want you to know that I've come to a decision." he finished

She paled, fear carving out her insides. _'Oh no, he's gonna leave me!'_ her mined whaled. _'He can't! Not now, why now?'_

"But there's a song on there that I want you hear, because it describes my feelings at this exact moment."

She hit play and Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars began to play.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying _

_she's so beautiful And I tell her every day_

"Kagome when I first met you still pinned to the sacred tree there's no doubt that I thought you were Kikyo."

_'Way to make a girl feel special on her birthday.'_ Kagome thought bitterly.

"But then I looked into your eyes I knew you weren't her, her eyes had always been dark and calculating never trusting anyone, while yours shined with this innocence, they were so warm and inviting. Your beautiful Kagome and I wish I had told you sooner."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with misty eyes. ' Is saying what I think he's saying?'

_Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

"I know I hurt you a lot when we were first traveling together, always comparing you to Kikyo, when I say your beautiful and that your nothing like her, I mean it."

_'Ohmygod! I think he's saying what I think he's saying!_' she thought hoping to god she wasn't wrong

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause your amazing just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stop and stares for a while _

_Cause girl your amazing just the way you are_

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome, her eyes misty with tears of joy.

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

Slowly Inuyasha leaned down towards Kagome, as she leaned up to meet his lips. When they finally connected it was like an explosion, nothing either of them have felt before. His arms encircled her waist to pull soft body against his hard one, while she snaked her arm around his neck to deepen the kiss.

When his tongue slid across her bottom lip she gasped giving him the opportunity to explore her mouth and taste her sweetness.

_Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect what's your searching for then just stay the same_

This moment couldn't get any more perfect. Kagome felt at ease being in Inuyasha's arms, knowing this is where she was supposed to be. Nothing could ruin this moment between the two lovers.

_Cause girl your amazing_

As the two pulled apart for air they stared into each other's eyes. Resting their foreheads against each other feeling their hot breath dance across their cheeks.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome breathed

_'this is the best birthday present ever_!' she silently thought.

_'Happy birthday Kagome.'_ Inuyasha said in his head at he pulled her into another passionate embrace.

"I love you too Kagome." He replied

_Just the way you are_

* * *

**A/N: ok so 2****nd**** official fanfic is done, I got some really great feedback for the last one, I tried to make this one longer cause I had someone tell the other was little short. I'd love to know what you think about this one too : )**

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

**p.s I don't own inuyasha or the song just the idea**


End file.
